Arkham's End
by PureKaty
Summary: Third installment in the Wraith series, loosely follows the events of Arkham Knight. With the events of Arkham Knight pulling those she calls friends in opposite directions Genevieve faces many difficult choices.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I know its been a long time but I figured I'd have a go at Arkham Knight! A couple of things first. 1. I'm gonna retrospectively age Genevieve up a bit so now assume she's early 20s. 2. In order to fit with how I ended the last installment i'm going to pretend a a year has passed between the end of Arkham City and the beginning of Arkham Knight. Also apologies if this is a bit different to the last two, I was 16 when I wrote those and that feels like a very long time ago! - Katy**

* * *

Running an asylum staffed entirely by people older than yourself is hard. Running an asylum when you're friends with several of the inmates is also hard. Over the past year I'd learnt to be grateful for the long running history of escapes from Arkham that predated my tenure in charge as it had made it much easier for me to justify a few of the inmates I was closer to managing to orchestrate their own escapes. Of course, in order to balance that out I had to show that I was making progress in other areas and one way I was doing that was through a new art therapy course for some of the less dangerous inmates, the products of which were then sold off at charity auctions to raise money for improvements to the building. Fortunately, rich people love to splash cash on charity when cameras are about.

Not everyone approved of this softer approach to rehabilitating the criminally insane of course. Just last week in fact Jack Ryder released a damning report describing me as "one of the biggest threats to Gotham's safety since Ace Chemicals decided to expand their inner city production efforts." Naturally I'd made a note to dig up some dirt on him after that. Overall however, this year had gone smoothly for me. I was getting the hang of being a public figure and Harley's pregnancy had managed to go completely unnoticed as if it had never happened. In reality, Harley and her adorable little girl were holed up outside of the city with her parents taking care of Venus (suggested by Ivy after flytrap, chosen by Harley after the goddess in the hopes she would one day be a heartbreaker.) whenever Harley needed to come into the city to take care of business.

One thing had not gone my way this past year though, and that would be a thing with a passion for burlap. Jonny had become obsessed with his plot for vengeance against batman, so obsessed in fact that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop it from sucking the life out of our beginnings of a relationship. In the end, with much encouragement from Ivy, I gave him an ultimatum: me or Batman. He chose wrong and shortly after disappeared off everyone's radars.

* * *

That was about eight months ago. Right now I was sat in a room with Harley and Ivy, having each received mysterious summonses.

"I bet ya its Ozzy wantin ta promote some new club of his" Harley said

"You realise this is most likely some kind of trap right?" Ivy replied "Next thing we know some vigilante will be bursting through the wall"

"And yet here you are, waiting with us anyway." I pointed out

"Well someone has to babysit you two"

"Aww we know that's just ya way of sayin ya love us Red"

"I really do hope I'm interrupting something 'ere" Leered the Penguin, hobbling into the room. Despite having not exactly gotten off on the best foot at first, Ozzy and I had come to a mutual understanding. I help him out whenever he's in Arkham and in return I drink for free at the Iceberg Lounge whenever I want and neither of us try to kill each other again.

"Was it you who sent us the notes Ozzy?" Asked Harley as she rushed to give him a hug.

"Funny that, I was just about to ask you lot the same thing" he said, producing a calling card identical to the ones we had.

"If it wasn't you then who was it?" Ivy mulled half to herself.

"We would also like to know who is responsible for this." Two-Face barked, entering the room

"Well this is looking like a right proper murder mystery setup" Ozzy chuckled while settling down into a chair and lighting a fresh cigar.

"Oh you're right we really should do more murder mystery parties!" giggled Harley

"Harls the mystery would be who isn't the murderer in this group." I pointed out and she giggled even more.

"Clearly you've never read And Then There Were None, my dear." A chirpy voice called from the doorway "What is this? A school reunion?"

"Eddie you too?" I asked my green clad friend.

"This must be the least exclusive secret gathering I've ever attended" Ivy grumbled, glaring in Eddie's direction.

"Ivy I'm not sure I believe you've attended any secret gatherings"

"Coming from the man so bad at keeping secrets he leaves riddles spilling them wherever he goes."

"Do you two ever stop bickering?" Two-Face growled "you're giving us a headache."

"Surely you must be used to bickering and headaches all things considered" Eddie quipped.

"That's it we're leaving." Two-Face shouted and started towards the door. Before he could get there though it burst open. 

* * *

Eight months. I hadn't heard anything from Jonny in eight months and here he was flanked by armed men entering the room. One of these men had some kind of holographic mask on and seemed to command the others.

"I'm glad to see you could all make it." Jonny said upon entering, something about him was different. He seemed colder. It broke my heart to see him like this. Where had he been? Who were these men? And of course, what was he doing back here now?

"Crane, what's going on 'ere?" Ozzy was the first to ask.

"I come with an opportunity for all of you. I have a plan to finish the Bat once and for all, Gotham will be ours."

"Every plan is a plan to finish the Bat once and for all. What makes yours so special?"

"Me." The man in the holographic mask spoke up.

"Oh so when he claims to be special he gets invited to the big leagues but when I do it I'm conceited and need to shut up" Eddie exclaimed

"You do need to shut up." Ivy smirked

"Although he has a point. Who even are you?" I directed my question at the man, speaking for the first time since Jon had entered the room.

"Someone who knows all of Batman's secrets and is willing to use them to take him down."

"Why should we believe you?" Two-Face probed

"Yeah! Where are ya credentials mista?" Harley added.

"I vouch for him. That should be plenty for all of you." Jon replied

"Well then out with it! What's this bloomin' marvellous plan of yours?" Ozzy asked. Jonny then went on to summarise the essentials of his plan. I could see Harvey, Ozzy and Harley were on board but Pam and Eddie seemed less convinced. I myself had no idea where I stood, this sounded like a good time and all that, plus any excuse to get at that Bat was welcome but it seemed a bit extreme for my liking. From where I stood it seemed like it would just give all those lowlifes I'd been spending my evenings hunting free reign to cause as much misery as they liked.

"I'll let you think on your positions for a while" Jon said and gestured at Eddie "Edward if I may have a word?" and led him to a side room.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Ivy asked me and I sighed.

"Not exactly the reunion I pictured if I'm being honest."

"You were imagining something a little more romantic? From Jonathan?"

"Well not romantic per se but maybe a little less of Gotham's criminal underworld being present. Anyway. What do you think of his masterplan?"

"I think his gas will destroy what little plant life Gotham has left."

"So a thank you but no thank you from you?"

"I was thinking something more along the lines of I will tear you limb from limb if you dare hurt those innocent flora with this ridiculous scheme of yours."

"Hm I'm sure he'll take that well. Though I'm tempted to opt out myself I must say, not really up my street. You think he's convincing Eddie?"

"I have no doubt. Nygma really isn't very hard to convince once you appeal to his overinflated ego" With a giggle I looked up to see Eddie reappear looking contemplative as he walked over to us.

"Pamela, our fearless leader asked me to send you in next."

"Its no use him trying to change my mind, I'm not having anything to do with his wholesale destruction."

"Well then I'm sure it'll be a short conversation." Eddie chuckled as she walked away. "I suspect that's going to end very badly for one of them."

"You reckon?"

"I get the feeling Jon isn't going to take no for an answer."

"Well Ivy made it clear she's not gonna let him go through with this."

"In that case we'll have to assume whoever appears out of that room won the fight." He put a hand on my shoulder "you realise you're next right?"

"Unfortunately. Can't say I'm looking forward to it."

"He was a fool to let himself lose you." I laughed at that and shook my head.

"No I should have seen it coming. After all, almost everyone in this room would pick killing Batman."

"Not you?"

"I'm less invested."

"Or simply invested in other ways." At that point the side door opened and Jonny walked into the room. "I think we can assume dear Pamela is being spirited away to some prison then." Eddie whispered. "If you're still on the fence, and I think we both know you are, perhaps now might be a time for appeasement?"

"You think?"

"I think, my dear, I'd rather not see you get hurt." I smiled at that.

"Very sweet, I may take your advice." I turned as Jonny reached us.

"Genevieve, may I have a word?"


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! I have to say its quite fun to be writing again. - Katy**

* * *

Now I loath to show weakness so I automatically plastered a smirk on face before nodding at Jon. "By all means, lead the way." We headed across the room in silence and I could feel Eddie's analytical stare follow us, no doubt attempting to decipher how this conversation would go.

Through the side door was a small room containing a sofa, bar and an impressive view of the Gotham skyline. The was another door on the opposite wall, presumably the one Ivy had exited through in one form or another. I walked over to the bar and poured myself a drink.

"Your bar needs restocking by the way. The lack of mixers is annoying but I suppose I can make do."

"Good to see you too."

"Certainly a surprise. I had you written off for good."

"I always planned on coming back."

"Just didn't have the time to drop a line? Hey Gen its Jonny here just letting you know I'm not dead or something."

"You made it clear where we stood."

"There is a difference between not wanting to be the third person in my own relationship and not being concerned when you drop off the face of the planet Jon."

"Apologies, I have been preoccupied."

I had no interest in continuing this little reunion any longer, however I was more than a little concerned for Ivy's wellbeing.

"I can see. Quite the operation you've got going on. Though I know my good friend Ivy wasn't a fan, can't help but notice she's gone walkabout."

"Pamela made her views clear to me, she has left of her own accord I assure you however we couldn't have someone intent on derailing out plans stay to listen any further." This had to have been a lie, no way would he let her leave knowing as much as she did. I was curious, if I chose not to go along with the plan would I meet the same fate? At one time I would have believed myself to be safe from Jon but now, he seemed very different.

"So presumably if I wanted out I would be offered the same opportunity to walk free?"

"You are equally as welcome as Pamela to leave. Although I wouldn't recommend it Genevieve." Somehow that didn't sound reassuring, unfortunately it was looking more and more like Eddie had been correct. I finished my drink and refilled it.

"And all you want is for us to distract the bat?" I could help Ivy later, now was the time to look after myself.

"Indeed, it really won't take much. Just a few minor diversions to split his attentions on the night."

"I suppose I could throw something together." I walked away from the bar over to where Jon was stood by the window. "But I can't help but wonder what are you going to do after all this is over? After all this time and effort what next? You going to go back to sunbathing on whatever desert island you've been hiding on the last eight months?"

"I wasn't on a desert island Genevieve."

"That sounds an awful lot like what someone who was on a desert island would say." I was trying to provoke him, to elicit something other than the cold, calm tone he'd been using all evening. I raised my scarred arm up to touch his coat. "You're right, no one who'd just spent eight months on a desert island would dress like this." He shrugged my arm away and stepped back from me causing me to raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"Are you in or not Miss Arkham? I have a lot to be getting on with."

"Miss Arkham is in. Now can I go? I was in the middle of a fascinating conversation with Eddie." I bit back, wounded at the formality of his words.

"You may go."

* * *

Downing my drink and slamming the glass back down onto the bar as I left the room, I bit my lip in an effort to suppress my rage. I walked back across the main room as calmly as I could back to where Eddie was.

"Well you look as if that went just about as well as could be expected."

"That obvious?"

"My dear, if looks could kill I'd fear for everyone in this room." Evidently my attempt to appear calm hadn't been very successful. "I take it you two won't be reigniting your romance for the ages?"

"That would require darling Jonathan expressing an emotion, something he appears to have lost the ability to do."

"Because he was a gushy romantic before?"

"Obviously not Eddie. He wasn't a complete robot though."

"You know what I don't think I want any more details, you'll put me off my scheming."

I laughed and jokingly hit him on the arm. This seemed to attract Harley's attention as she bounced over to us.

"What are you two kiddin about?"

"It appears Eddie is afraid of romance Harls" Harley gave me an evil grin at that, sensing the opportunity to cause mischief.

"Oh Eddie that can't be right, let me tell ya about all the most romantic thing my puddin' eva did for me!" She then began to gush in extreme detail, provoking Eddie to give me a glare which I answered with a simple shrug.

"You know I'm not actually afraid of romance, I can be quite the charmer in fact." He said, talking over Harley's monologue.

"Forgive me if I'm not inclined to believe you."

"Ye of little faith!" Eddie mock gasped and clutched his hand to his heart.

We were then interrupted but the man with the holographic mask clearing his throat from the main entrance. "Well that looks like we're done for tonight, you can all go now."

"He's a chatty one isn't he?" Harley said.

"Indeed, I wonder where exactly Jon dragged him up."

"I'm guessing yoga retreat." I offered

"Now that's an image." Eddie muttered as we left.

* * *

It took me an hour to battle though the traffic back to Arkham. It was for precisely for this reason that I had bought an apartment on Miagani island to stay in after late nights in the city, however tonight I'd wanted the home comforts the mansion offered. It had been a trying night and I hadn't been prepared to face Jon or sign up for an escapade of this magnitude.

Once home I went straight to my console and remotely hacked into the GCPD's comprehensive, city wide CCTV network. I needed to find Ivy and see if she was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

After an unhealthy amount of caffeine and several hours i'd managed to trace Ivy from the car i'd seen her unconscious form being bundled into, across the city to a rather nice looking penthouse in Chinatown. The problem was that Jon had what looked like his own private army defending this penthouse and while I could hold my own in a fight I wasn't superman.

"FUCK" I shouted, jumping out of my chair and beginning to pace. The chances of me finding a way to help Ivy were looking slim. Not to mention i needed to find a way to distract Batman on the night and to top it all off I was meant to be hosting a fundraising gala for the asylum tomorrow night. I really hated galas.

* * *

Admittedly I did quite enjoy dressing up in my nicest dresses and this gala had provided and excuse to do so. However it was only an hour in and I was ready to stage a feinting attack so I could leave. Making small talk with Gotham's wealthy upper classes was quite possibly the worst thing about my job and I was having a lot of champagne to take the edge off.

Having finally managed to excuse myself from Bruce Wayne, who while easy on the eye was taking quite possibly too much of an interest in my new developments for the asylum, I was looking for a fresh glass of champagne when one of my guests conveniently offered one to me. Graciously accepting the delicious liquid I looked up and saw that it was a man by the name of David Carmicheal who had given it to me. David was the son of the owner of the Gotham Gazette and so had been invited along with the rest his family in the hopes that they'd not only open their chequebooks but also drop a favourable word or two in the paper.

"You looked like you needed it." He smiled at me as I took a sip.

"You have no idea."

"Well then I shall endeavour to keep your glass filled all night Miss Arkham." he said and gave me a wink. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad afterall.

3 Hours and many, many glasses of champagne later I was drunk as a skunk and in desperate need of fresh air. David and I made our way onto a balcony separate from the rest of the party.

"Thank fuck its nearly over" I giggled. "I can't wait to get some sleep."

"I can think of something better than sleeping we could do" David murmured, suddenly standing very close. Now as much as i'd enjoyed his company that evening, I was in no mood to extend him an invitation to stay the night.

"I think i'm gonna stick with sleeping if i'm being honest." my words were admittedly slurred but definitely clear enough for him to understand. Which made his response concerning.

"Come on, you know you want to." he moved closer and I backed away, right into a corner.

"David I'm being s-sserious" I said as firmly as I could. Not an easy task in my drunken state. It was at this moment I noticed David somehow seemed to be 100% sober and the penny dropped. There had been an ulterior motive to all the drinks he'd given me. He suddenly lurched forward to grab me and I reacted instinctively, ducking under his arm and twisting it up behind him.

"You picked the wrong woman to bother tonight Carmichael." my words came out more like a snarl than anything else. "You're going to walk back inside and leave this island right now. Do you understand?"

"What the fuck you bitch?" he protested and I gave his arm another yank so he cried in pain, thank goodness for the music inside.

"Do you understand?" I repeated and was greeted with a nod of agreement. I let him go and pushed him forward, he wasted no time in making himself scarce.

Later that evening, when the gala was over and all the guests had left I started working on my plan. Nothing like a good old fashioned socialite hostage to keep Batman busy, and after the events of tonight I had just the arsehole in mind.

* * *

Next day I woke up with a throbbing headache but also a sense of purpose. Now there was no point jumping the gun and taking Carmichael before Jon made his move or i'd have Batman on my tail before i'd even left his building. This meant i'd have to wait until he started to flee the city. Fortunately I happened to know that at the top of the building holding the Gotham Gazette offices was a safehouse in which he and his family would most like shelter until their helicopter arrived. If I could get in there I could get him. However, while my computer skills are good, this safe house was made by the best and if I was gonna get past it's security protocols I would also need the best. Fortunately I happened to be friends with a genius.

This is why I found myself sat in a little cyber cafe on bleake island, sipping an espresso and waiting.

"Long night?" Eddie's voice came from behind me, shaking me out of my reverie and making me jump.

"A little too much champagne i'll admit." I replied as he moved to sit opposite me.

"You had a party and didn't invite me?! I'm hurt Genevieve. Wounded in fact!"

"For some reason, I just had the strangest notion that The Riddler showing up to my fundraiser for Arkham might not go down so well."

"Would have been more fun though"

"That it would." I smiled at him, as annoying as he could be he did have a habit of lifting my mood.

"So why did you ask to meet? Missed me already? Its not even been 48 hours!"

"Actually Eddie I was hoping you might assist me in my little plan for the big night."

"It makes sense you would come to me for help, I am the best." Eddie said in his characteristically egotistical way. While that may have been the exact reason I had gone to him I wasn't going to admit it lest his body no longer be able to support his oversized head. So I ignored the comment and continued.

"I need access to the Carmichael safehouse"

"And why, pray tell, would that be."

"Last night I discovered David Carmicheal isn't as wholesome as his daddy's newspaper makes him out to be, and figured if i'm going to distract Batman i'd at least do it my way, by teaching this dick a few manners." Eddie was watching me intently as I said this.

"He tried something with you?" His voice was low, almost angry sounding.

"Tried being the operative word. I can handle one posh boy no matter how much fizzy he plies me with."

"I should hope so, I don't consort with amateurs!" Eddie's voice was back to its usually cheery tone now. "Anyhow, i'll help you."

"Thank you Eddie!"

"On the condition that you do me a little favour that is." I sighed and took another sip, should've known there'd be a price.


End file.
